starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Great War
Note: The title of this article is based on conjecture Terran Dominion ---- Umojan Protectorate ---- Kel-Morian Combine |side2= Raynor's Raiders |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4= Protoss Protectorate |side5=Tal'darim |side6=Protoss/Zerg hybrids |commanders1= Arcturus Mengsk Valerian Mengsk Horace Warfield |commanders2= Jim Raynor Matt Horner |commanders3= The "Queen of Blades" |commanders4= Artanis Selendis Zeratul |commanders5=Tal'darim Executor |commanders6=Dark Voice |forces1=Dominion Armed Forces :Dominion Fleet : Dominion Marine Corps |forces2=Raynor's Raiders |forces3=Zerg broods |forces4=Templar Caste |forces5=Tal'darim forces |forces6=Hybrids :Hybrid reavers :Hybrid destroyers |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |concattop= }} The Second Great War was a conflict that broke out between the terrans, protoss and zerg in 2504, four years after the first Great War. Background The Brood War The Brood War ended with the zerg ruled by Infested Kerrigan and the dominant force in the Koprulu Sector.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. She allowed her foes a reprieve,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. sensing a greater threat looming on the horizon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Although beaten and battered in the conflict, the Terran Dominion, under the leadership of Arcturus Mengsk, was able to rebuild itself after the war to become the most powerful terran nation in the Koprulu Sector, though was no longer allied with the Kel-Morian Combine or Umojan Protectorate. His former ally, Jim Raynor, came to lead a resistance movement against the Dominion, though had little success. The protoss meanwhile tried to rebuild their civilization, though the Khalai and Nerazim at times found it difficult to bridge the cultural divide. As time drew on, the protoss found themselves sliding back into tribalism. What no party knew was that another force existed to be reckoned with. In the last days of the Brood War, the Dark Templar Zeratul stumbled upon a dark moon, where, under the direction of Samir Duran, a protoss/zerg hybrid project was underway. Duran gave Zeratul a cryptic warning, that the hybrid was the harbinger of the future and the completion of a cycle. Disturbed by the encounter and plagued with the guilt of Raszagal's death in the conflict, Zeratul set off alone to search for clues as to the truth behind Duran's words. Four Years of Peace Over the next four years, the zerg were relatively silent. They remained on worlds they had already infested2008-6-17. Char. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-6-17. and sent out forces to explore and exploit various worlds and assimilate new species,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. but refrained from engaging in overt hostile actions against the terrans and protoss.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. only taking part in occasional skirmishes.2009-08-20, Starcraft II Story & Characters Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2009-09-08 No expeditions to zerg-controlled worlds ever returned. The Terran Dominion didn't rest on its laurels either during this time. Taking lessons from the Brood War, new war machines such as the thor,2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. Banshee2007-08-23. Banshee. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. and VikingViking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. were pressed into service. The Swarm Stirs ]] As time went on, there were noticable signs of the zerg's belligerant intentions. On Sorona, the zerg lay siege to Cask for months, testing the species's adaptability while the Dominion stood by and gathered data at the cost of its citizens' lives.Dayton, Cameron. "Broken Wide." (March 5, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Broken Wide Accessed 2010-03-05. More telling was an open attack on the world of Dead Man's Rock, one that, as Arcturus Mengsk pointed out, had to be directed. By 2504 the Dominion was well aware that the zerg was active and sent Zeta Squad to Roxara's moon to act as guinea pigs in observation of the changeling strain.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. The Dominion Armed Forces undertook a trio of emergency drills to assess response times and defensive capabilities.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 During this period of time, alien artifacts began unearthing themselves, such as xel'naga temples.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. Mengsk expressed interest in these discoveries and placed a ban on the trade of alien goods.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Long Shadows Although more easily observed and comprehended by its denizens, the tension in the Koprulu Sector were merely a canvas for the work of greater forces. The ancient Dark Voice, and its hybrids, began taking a more direct roleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. in galactic affairs in preparation for a total and apocalyptic restructuring of Creation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Few knew of the existence of these shadowy players; fewer realized the threat they posed. One of the cognizant few was Zeratul, a prelate of the Dark Templar. Zeratul's interest in the hybrids stretched back to the end of the when he discovered a dormant, but complete, specimen created under the direction of Samir Duran. More ominous was the specimen was merely one of many scattered throughout the galaxy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. During the interbellum, the prelate sought more information on the hybrids, their creators, and their ultimate purpose. Eventually he learned of a prophecy he believed heralded the xel'naga's return, and tracked down its fragments to Ulaan. Infested Kerrigan searching for the prophecy as well, but the prelate escaped the zerg with the fragments.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. He took them to Zhakul where preservers could interpret the fragments. On Zhakul he encountered and defeated his fully motile and conscious hybrid, Maar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. From the preservers' findings, Zeratul journeyed with even greater urgency to Aiur to extract memories from the dead Overmind. There prelate learned of the Dark Voice's intentions. His greatest fears were realized, but nonetheless resolved to fight on. Of particular interest was Kerrigan's survival was required to defeat the Dark Voice. Zeratul made to disseminate the information.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. The effects of the Dark Voice's work also did not fail to escape Infested Kerrigan's notice. An unsettling hunch at the end of the Brood WarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. only grew to be even more foreboding and oppressive during the interbellum. Though Zeratul escaped Ulaan with the prophecy, the Queen of Blades knew enough to conclude that there was no hope in the future. At the very least, elements of the Terran Dominion were aware of the hybrids' existence. In characteristic fashion, research on the creatures was done covertly.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Course of the War Wings of Liberty Artifact Hunters The Dark Voice's machinations framed the conflict, but the immediate instigator of conflict was a common interest in alien artifacts. In the Terran Dominion, two groups worked nearly independently to acquire artifacts, and for different ends. The first was driven by official policy banning the trading of artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. The Dominion annexed Mar Sara from the Kel-Morian Combine shortly before the warMetzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. and in the final months of peace concentrated on excavating an artifact there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. The second nominally Dominion group was secretly sponsored by Prince Valerian Mengsk, in contravention to the decree by his father, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. Valerian used the as a front to locate and acquire artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. It was through the Foundation that anti-Dominion rebel Jim Raynor and Raynor's Raiders was drawn into the greater conflict. The Raiders were hired by the Foundation, through Tychus Findlay relationship with Raynor, to procure artifacts when the official ban descended. The Raiders were unaware of the Foundation's patron and saw it as a way to make badly needed funds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. Valerian's goals were much more ambitious. The artifacts would be assembled into a xel'naga device he believed would be able to deinfest Infested Kerrigan.Scene proceeding StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty cinematic, "Heir Apparent".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Therefore, acquiring the artifacts was merely a prelude to an assault on Char, and an opportunity to prove himself worthy leading the Dominion. The prince kept his ambitions from his father.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Games. (in English). 2010. As the terrans discovered, many of the artifacts were under Tal'darim protection. The protoss faction regarded the artifacts as holy relics, and was prepared to prevent their theft by force.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. It was Infested Kerrigan, more aware of the greater conflict than the terrans, who ultimately precipitated a sector-wide conflagration. She ordered the Swarm to invade the Koprulu Sector and scour it for the artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Preparations for such a mammoth undertaking were detected by the Dominion's Satellite 1 in the Char System. The Dominion Fleet was put on alert.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. War for the Terrans Terran Dominion The zerg invasion struck soon after. The Dominion fleet withdrew to fortify the Core WorldsConversation with Matt Horner after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty cinematic, "Escape from Mar Sara".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. , although the zerg quickly pressed in on those defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. The outer rim colonies were forced to seek aid from mercenaries and outlawsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010., but this was insufficient and the colonists began evacuating their homes for the safety of the Core Worlds. The Dominion, having abandoned the colonies, also failed to provide aid to the ill-provisioned refugees. Refugee camps on Meinhoff were crowded, low on supplies, and a concern for medical authorities. Furthermore, the Dominion fleet was ordered to turn away refugee ships fleeing to the Core Worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010. The devastation was such that billions were already casualties. The Dominion scrambled to meet the invasion. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk recalled General Horace Warfield from retirement to lead the Dominion Armed Forces. One of the general's first tasks was to lead a counter-offensive into the Sara System.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. Munitions production and penal recruitment increased.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. Penal troops were supplemented by Core World conscription.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. Nonetheless, the Dominion remained on the defensive. On the home front, survivors were required to undergo viral testing and new austerity measures were introduced. Other Polities The Kel-Morian Combine attempted to hold on to its outlying worlds, but was forced to follow the Dominion's example and abandon them when losses mounted. The Umojan Protectorate also mobilized. Raynor Keeps Ahead of Kerrigan The increasing signs of zerg activity in the Char system coincided with the resumption of attacks on the Dominion by Raynor's Raiders. The Raiders destroyed the Dominion's planetary headquarters on Mar Sara at Backwater StationBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. and instigated a planetary revolt. In addition, at the behest of the , the rebels stole an alien artifact from a Dominion dig siteBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. The zerg invasion reached Mara Sara just as the Raiders were preparing to leave the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. Among the worlds attacked were Agria, which was abandoned by the Dominion forces, leaving the colonists to their fate. Meinhoff also fell to the Swarm. However, Kerrigan's interests lay in areas other than that of conquest, seeking to retrieve an alien artifact from Monlyth,Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. This artifact was guarded by the Tal'darim.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft II Gameplay Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-19. Braxis Alpha also felt the touch of conflict, subjected to plasma bombardment.2008-02-28. BlizzCast: Taking you deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-02-28. Despite the carnage Kerrigan inflicted, Zeratul had sensed something even worse. He boarded the Hyperion and confronted Raynor, entrusting him with an ihan crystal and a message that for all of Kerrigan's sins, she was the only one who could save them from destruction.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. As the conflict drew on, the Umojan Protectorate began mobilization. The Dominion meanwhile opened conscription centers across the Core Worlds.Vermillion. Accessed on 2010-05-03 As conflict took its toll, artists were used to drum up support for war efforts.Propaganda. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 Attack on Char Later Stages In the second phase of the war, Kerrigan focused on creating a new zerg empire.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 In the third phase, protoss civilization fractured,"What we're talking about for the Protoss campaign is -- y'know, the Protoss are a shattered civilization, right. They've been beaten and pummeled by the brutality of the StarCraft universe for years and years and years now, and we might bring into the campaign something even worse happens to them, and they ultimately just fracture into all these different factions. And so you are working as one of the Protoss Heroes trying to re-unite the Protoss before annihilation." Dustin Browder et al. 2009-09-04. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft 2 Fansite Q&A - Part 4/5. Youtube. Accessed 2009-10-07. separating the Firstborn into splinter factions.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC) (page 2). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. Notes References Second Great War battles